peerless_martial_god_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Feng
Lin Feng (Chinese: 林枫; Pinyin: lín fēng) is the main protagonist of Peerless Martial God. History Progression and Abilities Martial Spirits Celestial Fang *'Celestial Fang -'''using each dragon head is able to absorb up to 9 different types of spirits and use them as its own. Is currently hinted that it allows the user to understand and control absorbing energies. **Illusion Wolf Spirit (former): Allows the user to manipulate illusions of oneself. Absorbed from Illusion Wolf beast. **Ice Snow Spirit (Former): Allows the user to easily understand and control ice energies. Absorbed from Meng Qing energies **Purple Dragon Spirit (Former): A formless spirit that allows the user to manipulate its properties by the use of the soul. Absorbed from Zun beast Purple Dragon's blood. **Shaman Spirit (Former): A creep looking spirit that allows the user to influence the target's soul and to easily tame beasts as strong or weaker than the user. Absorbed from Wu Zhen. **Silver Wings Spirit (Current/1st head): A dazzling spirit that allows the user to easily understand and control wind energies, the feathers possess a similar constitution to swords and drastically increase the user's speed. Absorbed from Chou Jun Luo. **Shadow Spirit (Current/2nd head): A sinister spirit that allows the user to naturally turn invisible and disappear, blending with the darkness. Absorbed from a Hunter of Darkness. **Aggressive Battle-Ax(Current/3rd head): A metamorphic golden spirit that allows the user to greatly increase it's overall power. Absorbed from Xuan Yuan. **Demonic Dark Dragon *'Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit - Or version 2, is the result of Lin Feng fusing his "Celestial Fang" with Great Yin Dragon (v2). *'Version 3 - '''His "Supreme Dark Demonic Dragon Spirit" fuses with his soul and body. Celestial Book Spirit The Celestial book is a VERY rare spirit, that is known for been a dark-type spirit, allowing the cultivation of dark techniques such as demonic and cursing skill to be learned so easily and at a fast rate, and the use of dark abilities from the spirit itself in the form of pages like: *'Dark Eyes (First page) - 'Omniscient perception and the monstrous power of understanding. This manifests physically as black holes for eyes. *'Warlord's Sword (Second page) - 'Understanding of the sword with extremely high mastery that enables his understanding of the sword to deepen with every experience of the sword he has. *'Grim Fire (Third page) - 'The power of a black lotus, burning and corroding everything in it's path, using pure Qi as the power source to produce a terrifying black fire. *'Empty Space (Fourth page) - 'An empty space as a black hole that absorb any kind of Qi that is contained in a treasure and draw out its qualities, making Ling Feng able to use that Qi as his own, keeping it's properties and qualities without having to take out the treasure. It overwrites each time a different Qi is absorbed and not all treasures are compatible, like in the case of the Jade Emperor's Heart Imperial Qi. After some experimentation, he noticed that he is able to store any object and record holy marks inside the book, to maximize his perception of what is recorded, and study it any time he wants, making him a comparison to a super notebook. *'Small World (Fifth page)- '''This page of book gives Lin Feng his own Small World -obtained after failing to break through to the Huang Qi Layer even after awakening seven different Cosmic energies out of rage and insanity, where unlike conventional Small Worlds, he is the absolute ruler and God, able to control everything and anything inside. This page reveals to Lin Feng that his body was in fact "Restriction Body". Lin Feng's world acknowledges him as a Martial Emperor, unlike the outside world, aka the Great World, where he is portrayed as a Zun Qi cultivator who was "Abandoned by the Gods". It provides Lin Feng with infinite Cosmic energies, even at Zun Qi Layer, and because of how this world and the outside world are isolated from each other, Lin Feng is able to trap his enemies inside, and make them unable to replenish their own Cosmic energies. With time his Small World develops into a second great world. It contains billions of people and even Lin Feng's whole family and friends come to live in his "Small World" after he offended a great number of terrifyingly strong cultivators and groups of influence in the Great World. Cultivation Paths * Lin Feng began to follow the path of Life and Death while undertaking the Challenge of the Celestial Country. Body Cultivation '''9 Herukas Body Cultivation Kalpa Strength *Kalpa Strength is the strength of one's own internal world. To use Kalpa Strength rather than the strength of the world is to rely on ones' own internal energies. For most people, the drawbacks are that the energies of one's internal world are far lesser than that of the heaven and earth, however, Lin Feng's body negates this drawback. As a bonus, after studying the Indestructible Deva-Mara Scriptures and being cleansed eighteen times by Kalpa Strength, Lin Feng's body became as strong as a Medium-Level Emperor's body1798 and he also possessed the strength that could be as explosive as Medium-Level Emperors' cosmic energies. Restriction Body *Lin Feng discovers his Restriction Body while traveling the Great World, this essentially means that his potential is unlimited. Users of this Body are not accepted by the gods in the outside world, meaning that the user is the master of my own life, not the gods, needing to rely in oneself in all ways to grow stronger. As a result of his Restriction Body, he doesn't have the same cultivation level as others. Saint Body *Lin Feng obtains a Saint Body. Becoming literally invulnerable to attacks of anyone below saint king. Scriptures *'Demon Scriptures' ** Gives a Demon skill-set. *'Three Lives Scripture' ** A technique that allows one to clone themselves and live independently while maintaining a connected consciousness. The technique allows one to clone themselves into three bodies, each with one third of the strength of the original. Each one of those bodies can clone itself into three with one-third strength and so on. If one is proficient enough at this technique, they're able to cultivate independently and even if a body dies, despite being a huge loss, it wouldn't affect the main body1849. *'Sun and Moon Fusion Scripture' ** Allow the understanding of opposite forces by the knowledge of Yin-Yang. *'Immortal-Demon General Scripture' ** Allow the understanding of Immortal Abstruse energies, illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. *'Death-Demon General Scripture' ** Allow the understanding of Death Abstruse energies, illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. *'100-meters Demon King Scripture' ** Can summon a 100-meters Demon King, illusion appears behind the cultivator when cultivating. *'Earth Territory Scripture' ** Allow the understanding of different Earth Territories. *'Dream Of Life Scripture' ** A dream is made for the awareness and the awareness just wanders in a dream for a thousand years. In a dream, everything was an illusion, but on the other hand, the user really practice cultivation and become stronger. This scripture allows to cultivate inside a dream while sleeping and to sleep for months, also because is an illusion, the cultivator can experience past events to simulate a continuous and endless cycle to completely grow from it. It also make cultivation easier than the real world because of how relaxing is to practice while sleeping. Unlike other Acient Scriptures which carries powerful attacks, Dream Of Life Ancient Scriptures acts more as an assistance to cultivators. *'Indestructible Deva-Mara Scriptures' ** Extreme Cultivation technique, created by an incredible demonic cultivator. Even if it’s not a complete version, its offensive part is terrifying. It’s powerful, aggressive, and it helps the demon cultivator improve their physical strength. If the rest of the scriptures where to be found, then one could become priceless. Each level has 9 layers, each layer a force falls from heaven, able to kill ordinary cultivators. This scriptures use Kalpa (internal) energies to defy the heavens by teaching users how to draw out and use their Kalpa energies. *'Celestial Evolution Scripture' ** Boosts brain, talent, and calculation abilities. This scripture is a gift from Yan Di to Lin Feng. *'Deva-Mara Body Scripture' ** Those scriptures help one's body becoming a Deva-Mara Body, with an incredible physical strength, they destroy the body on a cellular level and then reform it again, most cultivators are unable to confront the pain and survive, thus leading to their death, the best way to study those scriptures is to bath in a demon pond while learning them, which enable one to bear with the pain a little more and to safely, but slowly, gain a deva-Mara Body, each layer of those scriptures is extremely powerful and can lead to death if not used properly. Lin Feng got this from the ancient Demon Clan in Hell. * Wisdom Kings Scriptures ** These are scriptures that Lin Feng managed to acquire when he killed Juzi in the Celestial Country. Techniques Techniques allows the users to employ amazing magic or special attacks, gives support to themselves and others cultivators and techniques and defend from danger. *'Nine Heavy Waves' (Attack/Defense) *'Sword Unsheathing' (Attack) *'Moonlight Feather' (Agility) *'Roaring Thunder' (Attack) *'Sword of Nirvana' (Attack) (Attack) *'Eight Strikes of Desolation' (Attack) *'Deadly Cross Shadow' (Attack) *'Sword of Scorching Sun' (Attack) **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Sword of Rising Sun' (Attack) **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Sword of the Setting Sun' (Attack) **Skill created by Lin Feng. *'Surplus Souls' (Soul) ** Before being able to learn how to use Surplus Souls, a person has to first comprehend the soul and how it functioned. It would enable him to have a clear and distinct perception of the existence of his soul. It would enable him to pierce through the mysteries of the soul. He would be able to transfer his thoughts directly into his soul. **The second step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the spirit movement, it was about comprehending the soul on a much higher level, it was about being able to control the soul and move it to your will, otherwise it wouldn’t be possible to use the surplus soul and it would be useless. **The third step of the technique of the Surplus Souls was the incomplete soul, it was the most critical step. This step was different from the two others. The incomplete soul was the main part of the technique which made it so powerful. This step was extremely important. While practicing cultivation, the soul would separate into many surplus souls, one or two, but a strong cultivator could obtain a hundred or a thousand surplus souls. The most terrifying cultivators who existed could obtain billions of surplus souls to an almost endless number. The strength of the soul was as vast and powerful as the universe. **"Surplus soul allows the user to make small fragments of his soul detach from the real soul. These fragments can be controlled at will and can even be infused with the spirit at will. Lin Feng can fuse the surplus souls with his purple dragon spirit to be able to control the dragon." *'Nine Suns Skill' (Attack) **Spawns up to nine suns to create a powerful fire attack. *'Celestial Eyes' (Miscellaneous) **Shows someone's cultivation level. *'Nine Dragon Palace' (Formation) ** Illusion that creates a big palace, putting each opponent in a separate room. The user can appear in each room and control their formation and structure at will. Uses fog or a similar substitute as medium of activation. *'Indestructible Golden Body' (Body Strengthening Skill) ** Gives the user the strong body of a golden Buddha Statue *'Gigantic Demon Hand' (Attack) ** Spawns a giant Demon hand *'Nine Days Wind Qi' (Agility) *'Nine Skies' (Agility) *'Evil Shadows' (Attack) ** The user summons many evil shadows to attack. *'Wind Walk' (Agility) *'Real Xiao Yao Step Technique' (Agility) ** Complete version of the sacred skill. Gives the user a tremendous agility. *'Demon Destruction' (Attack) ** Skill that destroys the opponents energies and oppress their movement. *'Godly Awareness Palace' (Attack/Defense) ** Use a palace to protect from opponents Godly Awareness attacks and use golden lights to attack enemies. *'Empty Space Bestial Illusion Technique' (Attack) ** Also known as the "So Close Yet So Far" technique. ** Illusion technique that can allows attacks pass through the user, avoid enemies or entities to get near the user and avoid enemies escape away by manipulating space itself. Each time is used, illusion of snowflakes appears and give Lin Feng a bestial appearance. *'Empty Space Finger' (Attack) ** Use a finger with Sword and Space energies to cut everything in the user's path. *'Great Celestial Demonic Skill' (Attack)[ ** Skill that takes over the space around the user and darken the area to oppress the opponents. *'Demon Fury' (Attack) *'Insane Demon' (Attack) *'Thousand Demons, Thousand Claws' (Attack) ** Spawns thousand demon hands *'Gigantic Holy Spell' (Attack/Defense/Support) ** A technique with countless variations. *'One Thousand Buddha Punches' (Attack) ** Spawn thousand shadow-like punches *'Snow Lotus Vitality' (Attack) **Skill created by Lin Feng. **Creates a dazzling golden lotus, which attacks the opponent. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. *'Vitality' (Attack) **Skill created by Lin Feng. **Creates seeds to restrain the opponents. Based on a technique from the Celestial Land of Alchemists. *'Endless Demonic Destruction' (Attack/Support) ** Skill that creates a demonic field, weakening and polluting holy energies and everything in its path. *'Sword Raising Technique' (Soul) ** Allow the user to raise a sword, giving to it a part of the user's soul, becoming one with it in new aspects, making the sword stronger over time, giving it the power of abstruse energies and allowing it to attack by its own. *'Wind Thunder Laceration' (Attack) **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A sword attack which combines both Wind and Thunder Abstruse energies in one single move. *'Desolate Ksana' (Attack) **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A knife-hand strike with one finger that use Empty Space abstruse energies (Ksana) and Desolate abstruse energies (Desolate). Can be mixed with Wind abstruse energies too. *'Nirvana Sunya Destruction' (Attack)1208 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A move that combines Desolate Qi, Thunder energies and Empty Space energies. *'Desolate Explosion' (Attack)1215 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** An explosion tat fuse with the user's sword releasing both Fire and Desolate Abstruse energies and moving to all directions. *'Blood Curse' (Curse Spell)1215 ** Spell that curse the opponent's blood, drying it and corroding it. *'Everlasting Ksana' (Support)1218 **Skill created by Lin Feng. ** Allows the user to enter in its own Empty Space, escaping from danger. *'Immaterial Finger' (Attack)1236 ** Uses infuse a finger with Fire and Empty Space energies to lacerate the space with destructive power. *'Space Destructive Punch' (Attack)1237 ** User infuse a punch with deadly Empty Space energies. *'Celestial Demonic Territory' (Attack)1239 ** A skill learned from the Three Lives Buddha-Demon skill-set ** A skill that creates a territory like a small world *'Deathly Curse Technique/Necromancy' (Curse Spell)1279 ** A skill that controls the body of the dead. *'Nine Netherworlds Demonic Song' (Demonic song)1281 ** A skill learned from the Netherworld Demonic Emperor consciousness thread. ** A skill that pollutes the Qi of others, turning them in demons and loyal slaves. *'Chaotic Godly Curse' (Curse Spell)1307 ** A skill that corrodes the opponents heart, making their thoughts chaotic and taking away their determination. *'Vayu Death' (Attack)1310 ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that fuses 4 types of abstruse energies. *'Life Drain' (Curse Spell)1434 ** A skill that quickly drains the vitality of the opponent. *'Wind Chant' (Support)1564 ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that makes Wind energies use a x1000 times of Earth and Sky force to envelope the user, and blowing him away of danger. *'Great Earth Destruction' (Attack)1569 ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that unleash great destructive offensive. Is a fusion mainly of Earth energies with Demon, Empty Space and Thunder energies. *'Celestial Death Curtain' (Attack)1646 ** Skill created by Lin Feng. ** A skill that creates a curtain of immense defensive and power. When filled with shattering energies, it also possess a great offensive power. Is a fusion of Earth, Death, Demon, Wind, and Empty Space energies. *'Nihility Ksana Waves' (Attack)1682 ** Skill created by Qing Feng and Lin Feng. ** A skill that fuse Desolate Ksana and Great Earth Destruction by focusing the fusion in the speed factor. When filled with shattering energies, it also possess a great offensive power. Is know to a fusion of Earth, Death, Demon, Desolate, Wind, and Empty Space energies and possibly many more. *'Godly Animal Rule' (Attack)1706 ** Skill from the Animal Clan and is received in the form of Sanskrit characters and terrifying images. ** A skill that is known for being extremely aggressive and explosive. It rules the physical body, the earth and sky with pure power. *'Nine Kalpa Swords' (Attack)1719 ** A skill that creates nine threads of Kalpa strength and turning them into swords filled with wind cosmic energy. *'Qi Disguise' (Miscellaneous) **Disguise someone's own Qi type *'Supreme Way of Death' (Attack) **Any enemy dies by Lin Feng's glance. Lin Feng acquires this ability by murdering 100.000+ martial emperors creating an endless mountain of dead bodies. *'Supreme Way of Life' (Support) **Lin Feng's ability to heal any disease and trauma, even recover from death. *'Wu Tian Nether Sword' (Attack) **Special sword that destroys the mind of his enemy, piercing their Divine Palace. *'Artisan Way Master' (Attack/Support) **Lin Feng is strongest Way Master in the world, creating Holy "saint" marks capable of mass murder or mass healing. *'Bestial Desolate Awareness' (Attack) ** Use Desolate Qi to attack opponents. * Purple Tank (Attack) * Holy Spirit Natural Godly Skill (Attack)2006 ** A sage-level technique that Lin Feng acquired when he undertook the challenge of the Holy Way Stage. * Saint Qin Shan's Suppression Techniques (Attack)2030 * Great Empty Space Technique (Attack)2237 ** A technique that is similar to the So-Close-Yet-So-Far technique, but far more powerful. Lin Feng acquired the technique from the library of the Fortune Shrine. * Cage of Darkness (Attack)2331 ** A sage level illusion technique that Lin Feng learned when he was attacked by the Black Phoenix Clan. * Celestial Dao Destiny Technique '''(Attack)2404 ** A technique received from the God for completing the trials of the Godly Grave. ** The Celestial Dao Destiny Technique allows the user to read and manipulate the destinies of those targeted. * '''Great Sky Deceiving Illusion Technique (Defense)2484 ** A technique created by Lin Feng whereby he uses original illusion strength with other original strengths to prevent opponents from attacking his real body. * Ruler's Godly Imprints (Attack)2488 ** An saint's level technique that is an evolution of the World of the Living Imprints made by fusing original strengths. Deployment Spells *'Shattering'1582 ** A spell learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. ** A “shattering” deployment spell was used to break through things. It was most effectively used with Earth abstruse or cosmic energy. *'Illusion'1587 ** A spell learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. ** An “illusion” deployment spell was used to create illusionary barriers. It was most effectively used with Illusion abstruse or cosmic energy. *'Teleporting'1603 ** A spell learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. ** A “teleporting” deployment spell was used to teleport things. It was most effectively used with Empty Space abstruse or cosmic energy. *'Nine Dragons Fire'1620 ** A spell learned from the Mu Clan. ** An offensive deployment spell used to create great fire explosions. It was most effectively used with Fire abstruse or cosmic energy. *'Great Atmosphere Sealing Imprint Deployment Spell'2357 **A spell learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. **A deployment spell that creates a golden space in which the only one can see is the caster. Equipment *'Protector Bei's Flexible Sword' **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item. *'Long Sword' *'Jar of Profound Medicine' *'Saint Armament' *'Nine Evil Swords'369 **Lin Feng cannot control the evil swords with his cultivation and as such, the swords attempt to control, causing him to lose his consciousness to the swords on multiple occasions. Lin Feng attempts to use one of the evil swords to defend against Wu Tian Jian's sword within the sword graveyard of Jiange, only to have the sword directly eaten by the sword. **Lin Feng no longer possesses these items. *'Fire Banner'463 **Lin Feng got this Banner when he was in the small world that Yan Di was sealed in and is a Tian level weapon but Lin Feng does not use it after breaking through the Tian Layer. *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Physical) '623 **The Blood-Thirsty Sword was used very often during the Great Competition of Xue Yu and he stops using it once he gets to the Tian Chi Empire. *'Blood-Thirsty Sword (Intent)'625 *'Sealed-Evil Stone Plate'732 **The stone tablet was a stone which came from ancient ages and could seal evil deities. Rumors said that the stone tablet used to be one but it had then be broken into four or five pieces. He uses a piece to help seal the evil swords. Later in the Valley of Death he breaks a giant Demon Seal Stone into thousands of pieces to free the 3-Lives-Demon and later picks up various sizes of the demon seal stone. He stops using it after losing the Nine Evil Swords and breaking through Zun Qi Layer. *'Jade Emperor's Heart'815 **The Jade Emperor's Heart is a peerless treasure that Lin Feng acquired that is the entire grave of the Jade Emperor's Tomb. There are countless treasures inside the Tomb along with a couple dozen prisoners from Gan Yu. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, was broken by Cang Ling after Lin Feng and Cang Xiao desappeared during their battle.1724 Was replaced by Lin Feng's Small World. *'Tian Xuan Stone'847 **The Tian Xuan Stone is the Tian Xuan Peak's most important treasure and Lin Feng inherited it from his master, Mister Xue, becoming the leader of Tian Xuan. Allow the learning of Earth and Sky energies. After massacring the other Sects of Gan Yu, Lin Feng gave it back to the new leader of Tian Xuan because he didn't need it anymore. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, having returned it to the Tian Chi Empire. *'Tian Ji Sword'952 **The sword is held by the leader of the Tian Chi Empire and was given to Lin Feng by Tian Ji Zi. With it's innate abilities, it helps users with their cultivation. It possess Stars energies which can be used to create starlights, to attack enemies and defend against attacks1049. After Lin Feng is told about the advantages of sword cultivation in Jiange, he starts to cultivate the sword and gives it some of his sword fragments. While Lin Feng is participating in Fortune City, he manages to get a thunder heart which he feels to the sword in order to give its first soul, a thunder soul and thus upgrades its strength to that of a Holy Weapon.1170. During the Hunt of Fate seed, his Sword already has 6 souls and can kill with just using his thoughts. Before preparing to leave to the Vast Celestial Ancient City, he meets with Mu Lin Xue to refine the Tian Ji Sword as an Imperial Weapon, allowing the sword to cultivate Cosmic energies, but needing to be cleansed again in the end. 1661 ** Former Holy Weapon, upgraded to Imperial Weapon. *'Yang Clan Space Boat'973 **After Lin Feng and Yang Zi Ye get stranded in the middle of the Desolate Sea, Yang Zi Ye wrecked her boat and Yan Di secretly fixed it and Lin Feng said he did in order to keep it. He got a second one from Yang Zi Lan during the Recruitment of Tian Tai, and later one was given to Qiu Yue Xin as a wedding present, and the other to Huang Fu Long as a way for him to move around. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this items, having given it to Qiu Yiu Xin and Huang Fu Long. *'Space Sealing Banner'1084 **Lin Feng got this Holy Weapon after the Yang Clan sent 2 Zun cultivators after him to kill him, tricking the Zun cultivator into thinking Lin Feng died in the Desolate Sea, Lin Feng grabbed the Zun cultivator and dunked him in the sea killing him. He stops using it after going to the Great World. *'Fang Tianhua Halbert'1097 **Obtained inside a Small World deep inside the Huang Sea. It was possessed by the spirit of a Zun Cultivator in order to survive after his body died in a fight . He repaired it in Fortune City. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, having given it to Tang Rui, Tang You You's younger brother, as a gift when he is searching for Tang You You.1306 *'Sunset Bow'1098 **He got this in a small world under under the Desolate Sea and it had a small crack in the handle causing it to become a low level holy weapon but later fixes it in Fortune City for the cost of 10k seeds, it becomes a peerless holy weapon and Lin Feng sells it for 1 million seeds, using those seeds to fix all the other broken holy weapons in his possession and selling the low grade ones or the ones he doesn't want back to the shrine to buy back the Sunset Bow. He stops using it after going to the Great World. *'Cursing Scepter'1099 **Lin Feng gets this Peerless Holy Weapon in a small world under the Desolate Sea after studying some curse marks on the wall hidden by a dead emperor. During the events of the Qi Family assassination while Emperor Qi was away, in order to escape alive, Lin Feng cursed himself while fusing with the Specter as a last resort, giving him a permanent radical increase to his cursing energies, at cost of the specter, turning him in the specter himself.1467 After the incident, Lin Feng spent days hiding trying to modify his body in order to finally assimilate all the leaking energies inside him, allowing him to use the full extend of the cursing energies without any consequence.1468 *'Golden Imperial Throne'1100 **Lin Feng gets this throne right before teleporting out of the small world under the Desolate Sea. *'Ksana Empty Space Robe'1186 **Lin Feng gets this Peerless Holy Weapon in Fortune City allowing him to study Empty Space energies better and while wearing the Ksana Empty Space Robe, he can enter his own small world for a few seconds in battle to gain an advantage in positioning. *'Tears of Life (Holy Water)'1187 **Lin Feng gets this in Fortune City and it has the ability to heal severe wounds. **Lin Feng no longer possesses this item, having given it to Yi Ren Lei in the 6th floor of Snow and Ice Shrine. *'Golden Tower'1245 **Lin Feng steals this Treasure off of Qi Tian Sheng after killing him at the Wen's place, later trapping Qi Jiao Jiao in the tower to keep as a prisoner. *'Demon Flute'1283 **Lin Feng disguised as the Black Mage fights Si Kong Xiao to obtain the Demon Flute, even after winning the fight restraining his power to keep his disguise in tact, he gives the flute to Si Kong Xiao and leaves, immediately coming back as Lin Feng with Jiange to steal it back from him once again, after defeating him for a second time. *'Jade Emperor Gigantic Axe'1419 ** Lin Feng gets this while looting the last rooms inside the "Jade Emperor's Palace". This Axe contains pure terrifying strength and nothing more, it isn't even sharp, but is strong enough to easily surpass peerless holy weapons. *'Fate Seeds'1438 ** After the events of the Hunt of Fate Seeds, Lin Feng gets to collect a big amount of Fate seeds for himself, even after giving a life Fate Seed to Yi Ren Lei during their encounter inside the ancient battlefield. After discovering having a younger brother after been more than 3 years away of home, out of joy and happiness, he takes out 9 Fate Seeds and decides to gift Lin Wu Shang the one he liked the most to help him during his future cultivation which resulted been the Earth Fate Seed1441. After learning deployment spells and getting Celestial Qi Castle's trust, he offered to make a protection spell for then but needing some Earth fate seeds for the process, thus gaining again the Earth fate seed, after gaving one to his brother in the past. 1595 *'Bronze Plate'1535 ** This plate was purchase by Lin Feng in a Stoll from an old man for 5 abstruse tablets under the assumption of been related to the Everlasting Cave of the Immortals. it real form is one of a gigantic building, an Everlasting Celestial Palace. * Deployment Talismans1587 ** Deployment weapon learned from the Everlasting Celestial Emperor's inheritance. ** Lin Feng creates them by infusing different kinds of energies to provide many different variations, be it for attack, defence or support. Some of his talismans are: *** Wind-Space speed talismans: created by carving holy marks with wind and empty space strength, and then put them in a talisman, so that his speed would increase by a lot. *** Demon-Fire attack talismans: created by carving holy marks with demonic, fire strength and the "shattering" spell together, and then put them all in a talisman, to create powerful and fearful explosions able to break anything and to burn with demonic fire the opponent. *** Illusion talismans: hinted to be created by carving holy marks with the "illusion" spell, and then put them in a talisman, creating a illusion barrier and trapping opponents inside. *'Cosmic Energy Ring'1594 ** This ring absorbs cosmic energy and processes cosmic energy automatically. It allows Lin Feng to use the cosmic energy from that ring to carve deployment marks instead of his own abstruse energies, making stronger spells. *'Earth Armor'1626 ** This level 2 Imperial Armor was created by Mu Lin Xue and Lin Feng to both increase Mu Lin Xue weapon manufacturer title and as to practice creating stronger weapons for the competition of Gold-Fire Tower. It was created using a defensive spell of the Mu Clan modified by Lin Feng and Earth abstruse energies, making it stronger that what it was intended. Lin Xue tells Lin Feng to keep the armor as a thanks for helping her to make her first leel 2 Treasure. He tried to resing but after seeing Mu Qing Ling expression, he amusedly accepted it. *'Silver Spear'1640 ** This level 4 Imperial Weapon was created by Mu Lin Xue and Lin Feng during the Weapon manufacturing competition of Gold-Fire Tower and thanks to this weapon, they won the first seat which freed Lin Xue from her problems and gave Lin Feng the protection of Gold-Fire Tower. This weapon was created with Earth, Immortal and Wind energies together with a dual deployment spell inscription using shattering and teleportation spells, which allow the user to easily shatter the opponent's defense and allow the weapon to be instantly teleported, attacking the opponent's blind spots. Because of the complexity of the deployment spells used and the abilities given during the creation, is considered a dangerous imperial weapon compared to most weapons of the same level, despise the fact that Spears are considered weak in both creation and encarving. *'Thunder Hammer'1689 ** This level 7 Imperial Weapon was obtained by Lin Feng while trying to scape from strong cultivators of the Thunder Clan after stealing a statue in the Celestial Evolution Holy Palace. *'Sun Disc'1695 ** This Great Imperial Weapon was obtained by Lin Feng after killing Yang Yan who tried to kill him out of jealousy because of his relation with Yi Ren Lei when he failed to become an Emperor. This treasure increase the potency of Fire energies to be similar to the power of the sun, creating great destruction when used. *'Celestial Evolution Chessboard'1690 ** This treasure was inside the Statue Lin Feng stole in the Celestial Evolution Holy Palace. When he tried to inspect it, a connection between the treasure and him was made. The chessboard possess a world on its own, which is in constant evolution. I t also produce evolution strength which can fuse with Lin Feng's Godly Awareness. *'Godly Awareness Telepathy Jade Talisman'1717 ** This treasure allows cultivator to communicate each other via Godly Awareness at long distances. Is able to contain many Godly awareness and because of this is very popular between Holy Clans. * Ten Thousand Evolutions Cauldron2127 ** Lin Feng got the Ten Thousand Evolutions Cauldron when he went to the Celestial Remarkable Deployment Ministry, as a result, he earned the ire of the previous owner. The cauldron can take souls and use them as strength. Lin Feng's soul has merged with the cauldron and when he uses the cauldron, one must destroy the cauldron in order to destroy Lin Feng's soul. * God's Sword2369 ** A sword created by Weapon Master Bing with the assistance Lin Feng. The sword was created using saints bodies and contains five types of strength; speed, power, soul, illusion and absorbing. * Scepter of Destiny2471 ** The Scepter of Destiny is the symbol of the Fortune Shrine and was given to Lin Feng by the Fortune Shrine's Leader after being told that he would understand the reasoning one day. Subordinates *Celestial Sword Unit: Unit formed with the purpose of protecting Duan Xin Ye within the Chi Xie Troops **Han Man **Po Jun **Former Members of the Yun Hai Sect bought at the slave auction **Ba Dao *Chi Xie Troops **Liu Cang Lan **Ren Qing Kuang **Feng Yu Han **Jiu Chi Xie **Lei Qing Tian *Mister Huo *Mister Chi *Yi Xue *Lan Jiao *Qiong Qi *Jiange Cultivators: Elite cultivators under Lin Feng after becoming the Young Master of the Sword Tomb and Jiange **Jian Mu **Jian Ling Kong **Jian Ling Xiao **Jian Wu Bei *Demon Puppets **Ji Jiang **Holy Jade Princess **Lei Dong Tian *Fighting Phantom Protectors **Heze's Mahoraga **Bai Yu **Qing Hai's Roc Quotes * Patriarch, today, you have to understand me and what I had to go through. I don’t know when Mo Xie will try to kill me again. I also don’t know exactly how many people like Mo Xie and Lu Yuan there are in the sect. Even if an elite disciple is a high status within the Yun Hai Sect, it is still lower than that of an Elder. Much like all the times before, if an Elder wants to kill me, he can do it freely whenever he wants, as if I am nothing but a piece of trash that they can dispose of at any time. This is all that we disciples mean to the sect79. * In fact, all of this is not happening because of you. It is happening because in this world, strength and power are the most important things. Without strength or power then your life is not valued. This is exactly where the problem lies and it has deep roots within the sects79. * There are some things, when you do them, you never regret them. Being drunk , singing, talking loudly etc... All of these are humane things to do. But human beings need dignity, otherwise life is useless. There were some things which had to be done even if they were wrong108. * If you don't want me to close your filthy mouth for eternity then don't force me to listen to your bullshit again112. * A single person's ability is indeed limited, but there are endless possibilities on the path of cultivation. You're like a frog at the bottom of a well, you have such a small outlook and little experience, so you judge the world based on your own ability. You act like you know everything, but you actually understand nothing492. * Let me be the first to tell you that you can't kill as you wish without expecting backlash. You may have power and influence but that does not make you an exception. There could always be a day where the same thing happens to you598. * Well, when I look at your face, my fine liquor seems tasteless. When you drink a fine liquor, you need to pay attention to whom you're looking at. If you look at a beautiful girl, the alcohol tastes sweet and rich, however, when I look at you, my alcohol is difficult to swallow907. * You can wear out iron shoes in fruitless searching, and yet find what you are looking for when you have stopped searching. * You’re ridiculous. I’ve killed a few emperors’ sons already, but you’re probably too old to understand what I am saying1450! * Your mistake won’t only get other people killed, it will get you killed as well1538. * Revenge was a dish best served cold1550. * I was born in an ordinary clan, and I didn’t start practicing cultivation until I was fifteen years old. I never received anything to help me level up quickly, including medicine, but now that my abstruse energies are almost all at the highest level, you’re telling me that I don’t deserve to break through to the Huang Qi layer1693? * If the gods abandon me, I’ll defy the Heavens1694. * I just glanced at you. Why act that aggressively? Is that the social status you’re talking about? Being too weak to withstand a gust of wind1942? * Some people rise, some people die. My Path is about death, but how could I die? Death is my Path1953! * The path of emotionlessness is bullshit. If you’re emotionless, you don’t care about anything, you also don’t care about enlightenment. Being free and unrestrained is the best way to achieve enlightenment, not emotionlessness. Using Marks of the Path to understand Dao is stupid for example, it’s not pure. So it’s even worse if someone makes you do something2007. * If the Dao wants to steal you from me, then I’ll destroy your Dao2007! * Of course, that’s probably only temporary. if I had broken through to the Di Qi layer, I would have been able to kill you in the blink of an eye2259. * First, many people tried to kill me back then in Qi Tian Holy Town. I don’t know where the insignificant ones have disappeared to except for you and Xue Ao, so you must kill yourselves. Second, the order must have come from high up in the hierarchy, the one who gave that order must kneel down in front of me and apologize to me and my wife, and be jailed for twenty years. If you can do those things, I’ll accept your proposition2284. * Chu Chun Qiu went against the will of Heaven, against Nature. I don’t follow the will of Heaven, but I don’t go against it, either! I am just my own God, I control everything2387! * Sometimes, when you don’t understand something, you look in the wrong direction. It’s like when you’re walking; if you choose the wrong direction, you can walk further and further, you’ll be exhausted, but you won’t find the right way. All you have to do is turn around and find the right way2389! * In a chaotic world, the only solution is to slaughter your enemies2407. * When I started practicing cultivation, my cultivation level was much lower than yours. I started at the Qi layer. Back in the days, I admired cultivators. For me, cultivators of the Xuan Qi layer and the Tian Qi layer were extraordinary cultivators. Such levels were out of reach for me. If I hadn’t thought that way, I don’t think I would have progressed at all. I would have never become a Tian level cultivator. But now I’m a Saint, what is the Tian Qi layer to me? Don’t think that you can’t surpass me even if you are slow-witted. Never give up, grand talents mature slowly. Many people are slow-witted, but they still have good aptitudes, they practice slowly, but they can also become very strong. Talent is helpful until a certain point, that’s all. Talent cannot determine which cultivation level you’ll reach in your life, what does is your heart. Your heart, that’s your intent. Your intent makes you unbreakable. You can bend, but not break. But you also need to be realistic, cultivation is something you do step by step. You must be determined to become better each day. Someday, you’ll reach the end2419. * Dao is an accumulation. To understand Dao, you must accumulate enough strength. You can’t just study and learn Dao like this. I first understood Life and Death Dao. I remember, when I understood Dao, I was on the battlefield of the Celestial Country. I killed many, many strong cultivators before understanding Dao. There were mountains of corpses around me. Other people can only give you pieces of advice regarding Dao, but they can’t help you find your Dao2419. * I’m going to use a Saint’s technique I created, it took me eight hundred years to create it. During those eight hundred years, I studied cursing strength for two hundred years, then I studied the movements of the Qi of the earth and the sky, then I fused the Qi of the earth and the sky and the cursing strength together. After that, I spent some years traveling. I continued studying cursing strength, and water too. I realized that cursing and water strength had something in common, then it took me another hundred years to fuse them together, and then in the end I used all that knowledge to create a Saint’s technique2477. * It seems like the Shrines were right. There was no Forbidden Body a thousand years ago. No wonder they couldn’t find any. No wonder you spent so many years for your conspiracy. If I had willingly fused together with the Demon King, he would have become a god and nobody would have been able to ruin his plan2498! Trivia * Lin Feng is a Dual Spirit User, a Beast Spirit type and a Unique Spirit type. * Lin Feng strength is portrayed as law-breaking in the world of cultivation. * Thanks to Meng Qing Celestial Qi inside Lin Feng, he was able to control it to the point of developing two third eyes, a Human one with the Godly Awareness Palace, and a Beast one with one with Pure Desolation energies. * Lin Feng knows more than 10 types of energies. * Lin Feng's path is one of a fighter's. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lin Feng